


Revenge

by anniewhovian



Series: Dave's OCs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, oc nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: Dana beats Jeremy, Jeremy gets back at her, Dana always has the last laugh





	

**Author's Note:**

> short story about two of my ocs cause i love them

Jeremy lets his controller fall in defeat, Dana laughing beside him. He waits for a moment, and when Dana’s laughing continues he just snorts, raising an eyebrow.

“Why do you enjoy watching me suffer so?” Dana just laughs more and Jeremy rolls his eyes and through a portal she goes, straight into the pool. He watches as she sputters, swimming to the surface and glaring at him. He laughs.

“Dude what the _fuck_.” Dana wipes her hair from her eyes, pulling herself out of the pool and stripping out of her wet clothes, just watching him. Jeremy laughs more.

“Because revenge is a best dish served fuck you.” Dana blinks at his response and just laughs, shaking her head and walking through the portal he makes her, moving to grab a bathrobe. 

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t fucking rude.”

Jeremy smiles. “I know.”

Dana flips him off, tying the bathrobe closed around her. “That pool is your favorite portal spot, isn’t it?”

Jeremy nods. “It’s pretty funny to see everyone sputtering in the water, and it’s no harm no foul.”

Dana rolls her eyes and just pushes him through the portal, laughing as he lands in the water. “No harm no foul, right?”

Jeremy comes up to the surface just laughing and Dana giggles, shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
